<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short stories by emmaley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808669">Short stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaley/pseuds/emmaley'>emmaley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Short Stories - Saki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Short Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaley/pseuds/emmaley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some short stories I've thought off while doing nothing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hi! this is my first short story for this book! if you see any thing spelled wrong or anything please ignore it! I will come back through and look at it all when I can. Tell me what you think!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>tw: suicided, angst</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...….the end” she said as finished reading to the young children. “ Miss Astermen?” one of the children raised their hands.<br/>“Yes hun” The child stood up and walked over to her. “Why do we always do story time?” Miss Astermen looked the little child in the eye and cleared her throat. “Well.....we do them to keep up the imagination within us. Which is the reason i read to you guys everyday.” the child nodding their head walked back over to where they were sitting. “now guys since it’s the end of the day I want you guys to go and pack up your things and get ready to leave”<br/>The kids all rushed over to where their bags were and packed up all there things. Once the bell rang they all walked out of the school and after a while Miss. Astermen followed. As she got into her car she saw a familiar person. Freezing in her spot she stared and stared for what seemed like hours. the person looked up at her then disappeared. Thinking that it was nothing she continued to her car at a faster pace.<br/>When she got to her car she saw a note. Deciding not to read it she grabbed it and got into her car and left the school immediately. As she got home she listened to music until she was stopped at a light. Looking over she say the person again except this time they where pointing to something. Looking at what they were point at she saw.....nothing, looking back at the person they were no longer there. She shook her head thinking it’s all in her brain again and just continued home. Once home she collects all her things and see the note again. Thinking nothing off it she grabbed it and put it in the trash.<br/>She walks in the house and starts to do some chores around the house. When she walked back over to the kitchen she say another note on the counter. Questioning the note she opened it only to see in very sloppy hand writing “the end”. Confused she once again throws the note away and decides to start dinner. Once dinner is done she walks into the living room and turns on the news. Not really listening to it she starts to eat. About halfway thought she feels a paper like texture in her mouth. Spitting out the food she see another note with the same thing on it just in another person hand writing. Putting the paper beside her she turns up the news to see the school she teaches at on the school. Very confused she turns it up a little more only to see that all the kids she teachers were hung. But in the background you can see written in blood “the end”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tw:suicide, angst, abuse(?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i can’t believe you! why did you do this?” her mother scolded her for the 8th time today. with shaky hands she reply’s “I’m sorry, I shall not do it again mother” bowing her head and walking out of the kitchen, grabbing the broom, and walking back in she starts to clean up the bowl she had dropped previously. the mother sat there watching over her, judging as she did so. “you can never do anything right can you? CAN YOU?” the mother screams grabbing the girl by her hair and tugging it. “you the reason your dad left you little slut” she whispered into her daughters ear. the little girl at this point had started to sob. “I’m so sorry mom it won’t happen again” the girls sobbed out.<br/> the mother let go of the girls hair and shoved her to the floor. “clean this up and start the laundry” the mother spat at her and walked away. the daughter cleaned up the bowl and started to the laundry room, grabbing somethings on the way there. Stepping into the room she looking into the mirror that hung. looking into her now dead eyes she started the laundry. seeing the items and she picked up on the way there she held them up to her mouth. slowly down each pill until they were all gone.<br/> “she’s not going to miss me anyways” the daughter whispered slowly falling into a deep slumber in which she would never come back out off. the mother a few hours later wounding where her daughter was at started to the bathroom whispering slurs under her breath. once in the laundry room she came across the laying body thinking she was just asleep. “get up your whore” she said as she kicked the body. “COME ON YOU WHORE GET UP” she scream at the dead body. sighing out she fell the floor and started to shake her only to realize what has happened. “love?” she questioned not thinking it was real. putting her hands up to her throat, watching her chest, doing all she could think off she sobbed out “i can’t believe you! why did you do this? you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>